Comfort
by Child-Of-The-Fae
Summary: This takes place just after Hughes's death. Just a little bit of sad fluff. RoyRiza. But beware, I usually don't do this pair. So don't expect to see more.


Comfort

This takes place right after Hughes's death. Just a little bit of Roy/Riza fluff

Roy Mustang sat at home. He was skipping work because he didn't think that he could take the pain of going without Hughes. The truth is, he had always been there to walk with him, nagging at him to get a steady girlfriend, and just to chat before work. But he knew that he wouldn't be waiting on the street corner for him. Mustang held up his pocket watch, and flicked it open. Inside was a photo, of him and Maes on Halloween, right before he left for the exam.

Roy was looking as if he had been forced into a frilly clown costume, rubber shoes, paint and all, and not looking like a happy camper. Maes, on the other hand, was wearing a large chicken costume and loving every minute of it. 'We didn't get much candy that year...' he thought with a small smile. Of course, they were way too old for dressing up in Halloween costumes, and they probably wouldn't get any candy anyway, but Maes had shanghaied him into the idea. He laughed softly.

'What I would give to see you knock at my door and shove pictures of your daughter in my face...' He thought. Just as he had arrived in central, he was told of his call, and then they found the body... He glanced at the clock. '5:30...' He got up.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He opened it and there, still in uniform, was Riza Hawkeye. She looked at him with soft eyes. "Hello, sir." She said. He let her into his house, and she glanced around. "What's wrong, Hawkeye? Come to give me more paperwork?" She laughed softly, but didn't say anything. "Sir, I know that this...change has been hard for you to take, so I thought I would come over to see you." Roy chuckled.

"Riza, we're off duty, you don't need to call me 'sir'. Just call me Roy." Hawkeye murmured the name. Suddenly, He sank to the floor. "Darn, I should have been waiting at east Headquarters, why did I have to take the train at that time?" he said. He felt Hawkeye sit down on the floor beside him, and put her hands on his shoulders. "S-Roy, you shouldn't blame yourself, even if you had been there, you wouldn't have had the time to do anything. And even if you had, you would've been killed." Hawkeye felt the man who could kill people at a single order was shaking. He was crying. She tenderly wrapped her arms around his back, and just held him there. "I'm sorry, Roy." She whispered. After no tears were left, he sat up, and Hawkeye offered him a Kleenex. He took it, and noisily blew his nose. She laughed un-Riza-ish, and Suddenly She pulled out her gun.

"What?" he asked. "Sir, there's someone watching us." He turned around, to see...a very large spider 2cm from his face. Startled, he screamed, and jumped into a very surprised Riza's arms.

Struggling with his weight, she fell to the floor. "Uh...sir?" she asked tentatively. Suddenly, laughter escaped her lips, and cascaded around the room. Mustang looked at her laughing face, and a small smile appeared. Then he began to snicker, that soon turned to full out laughter. Hawkeye's clip fell out, and her long hair fell to the floor. "Riza, why did you grow your hair long? It looks beautiful..." he said. She tinged pink, but before she could reply, he leaned down, and captured her lips in a kiss. She was shocked for a moment, but then she began to reply by gently licking his bottom lip. He reacted immediately, and opened his own. She slipped inside his mouth. Their tongues tangled, and then they broke for air. "Riza..." he said,

"There's something I've been waiting to tell you..." he said between breaths. "What?" she replied. "Well...I...I love you, Hawkeye." He said. She paused, then said: "Well, I feel the same way...Roy." she said softly, blushing. "Y'know, you're pretty when you blush." That just made her blush go deeper. He stared into her eyes. "Well, how about we do this again sometime? Like...let's say tonight at the cafe, 8:00?" She smiled. "Sure." As she left, she turned over her thoughts. 'Well, I cheered him up, and now he knows...what a good day...' And as Mustang looked out the window at the dying sunlight, He could almost see Maes snickering at him from heaven.


End file.
